Never Forget
by Silent-Serpent
Summary: Draco's old and decides to tell the story of his first love to his granddaughter. This chapter - fisrt day of class. You'll all be suprised at what hapens! First fic! Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

Never Forget  
  
Draco was sitting by the fire of his winter cabin at the ripe old age of 75. He was no longer the lean, mean, quiditch-playing machine that every body knew and loved. His baby soft silver blond hair was now entirely silver and was starting to bald. His height still remained the impressive 6'2, but all that quiditch muscle was gone leaving him skinny and bonny with a little bit of flab, but Draco Malfoy would never be tired.  
  
Anyways, he was reflecting to himself about the past when he heard excited chatter outside. Heaving himself up, he made his way to the door and opened it just in time to see his granddaughter Rose waving to her parents as they rode away in their snowmobile. She looked like a pink, blue, and yellow puffball, but as she turned around her green silver eyes were the brightest of them all.  
  
"Grandpa!" she squealed in her four-year-old voice as he took her up in his arms and, while tickling her, carried her over to the rocking chair by the fire.  
  
"How's Grandpa's favorite granddaughter?" He asked as she peeled off about three layers of clothing.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm your only granddaughter! But I'm fine, since you ask" She said with that trademark grin that had been passed down in the Malfoy family since...who knows when!  
  
"You clever Witch!" He teased her as he helped her get out of her sweatshirt, leaving it on a heap with the rest of her clothes except for her jeans and white turtleneck.  
  
"Look! Look! It's brand new! Put your finger on my shirt! Isn't it cool?" She inquired about her new shirt. There was a broom with a blond haired man and a brown haired girl that flew, on the shirt, to wherever you put your finger. His bright smile faltered when he saw that, but put a happy face back on, just to entertain his granddaughter. But she had a keen eye and saw that falter.  
  
"What's wrong Papa?" She always called him that when he needed to be cheered up, "Is something wrong? I'll change my shirt if you want me to..."  
  
"No, no. There's nothing wrong, it just...reminded me of...something, that's all." He said as she hopped off the chair to change her shirt.  
  
"Papa, you know that you can tell me about it"  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story..."  
  
"Grandpa, I'm going to be here for two weeks! I think we'll have enough time." She told him with a knowing glance.  
  
He chuckled, "All right if you insist. It all started a long time ago when I was Head Boy a Hogwarts."  
  
"You were Head Boy?" She asked, her eyes wide as she sat herself down, comfortably on his lap.  
  
"Oh yes, that was when it all began..." 


	2. Ch1 Meet the Characters

Never Forget ch.1  
  
First off a big Thanks! to rumplekitty16, BaNanAbeRRy JaM, The Misty Elf, and The-Dark-Rose-of-Insanity for being my first reviewers!  
  
Next off, since SOMEONE (name being withheld) reported one of my chapters, I will say it in this chapter as to not cause any more fuss.  
I will say this once and once only!  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Although I wish I owned Draco Malfoy *snickers*)  
  
On with the show...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! ... BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! ... BRRRRRRRR *SMASH*  
  
Despite what most people think, Hermione is not a morning person as we see now with proof of her alarm clock. Good thing it's indestructible.  
  
"Ugh..." She groans as she rolls out of bed. She quickly takes a quick glance at her calendar and quickly wakes up. "First day of school! YES! Go Head Girl! Go Head Girl! It's your birth-"  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger! What are you doing?" says her mother with her hair up in curlers, wearing lilac slippers and bed coat.  
  
"It's my first day of my last year at Hogwarts!" Then it settled in. "Oh mom! I'm going to miss you so much! I mean I see you at spring and winter break and then I'm out of the house..." Hermione said while starting to tear  
  
"Oh honey, it's alright..." Her mother replied but still was starting to cry herself. The two women held each other as they sank onto the bed crying. Hermione's father came in carrying her trunk that she had packed the night before.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Our little b-b-baby is going to be gone f-f-forever after she leaves this house t-t-today!" Her mother wailed out. That definitely got Hermione's attention. She hated it when anybody called her a baby.  
  
"Mom, I'll still be coming back most likely over summer break it's not like I'm getting married or something. Besides, I'll need time to look up apartments, wait until I can get a job offer, plus lots of other stuff that I'll need to do after I graduate. But right now I need to go take a shower." They all just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy had been pacing his room for hours thinking of the year ahead. His father had beet him the night before, reminding him that if he did not succeed this year his father would be very unhappy. You see, Draco was just revealed to his father's will to the fact that he would not get any money unless he joined the death eaters, helped him in the removal of Harry Potter, and became the Quiditch team captain, as his father could not stand the fact that the Potter boy was better at anything than his boy was. 'Well, at least that part is over with' he said to himself. He had recently received a letter from Madam Hooch that he had made Quiditch captain for the Slytherin team. He jumped as his alarm clock rang.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He yelled as he stormed down the stairs for Breakfast. His father just glared at him after he slumped himself down in his chair and started munching on his toast. His father remained silent, but the message in his eyes, reminding Draco that there would be a price to pay if he failed him in the slightest way, even once.  
  
After that hellish breakfast was finished, Draco headed back up stairs to collect his cloak and bank at the house elf for tipping his trunk too much to the left side. Usually he leaves without any human interaction, except the muggle slave butler who is let out of the house twice a year to pick up and drop off Draco to the train station. This year though, there was an interception from his mother.  
  
"Draco dear, I would just like to let you know, good luck this year and, although I haven't said this to you since you were very little, I love you, and I don't want you to forget that this year, whatever may happen." The way she said it made him think of someone who was saying his or her last goodbye.  
  
He just nodded curtly and left the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was sitting in The Head's compartment reading her latest book "The Hawk and the Dove" waiting for the Head Boy to make his appearance. Finally the door opened. Hermione snapped her book closed and stared Draco right in the face.  
  
"Well at least the Head Boy has a big head. How'd you get here? Your daddy but your way in or was it black mail again?" She said sternly, looking him strait in the eye.  
  
"As a matter of fact I got here fair and square. Looks like Dumble-dork doesn't favor scar face as much as he used to. And to you, mudblood, what have you achieved by being placed in such a high position? You'll just be the highest of the lowest now." He smirked and gave her a once over. She certainly hadn't changed much.  
  
Her hair was slightly tamed to look curly, but still wild and now looked like she once had boy short hair, but had grown it out to just touch her shoulder, with a feminine touch to it. Her eyes were a dark brown framed by the silver glasses she had been wearing since she had started squinting in 6th year. Her body wasn't perfect, but had a certain appeal to it. From her sitting stance, she looked about 5'9". She had a long torso and very long legs Chest wasn't too big, slightly small for the wide shoulder build she had, but her hips made up for it by being shapely. She wasn't too chubby; in fact he noticed that it was more muscle that had turned to flab in the belly and thigh region. He wondered where she had gotten all that muscle.  
  
She allowed him to check her out while checking him out herself. He had grown out of the boyish, scrawny Quiditch seeker build and was standing tall and proud at 6'2". His hair was still the smooth silver blond but this year he decided to let it fall naturally (drool: ^p) so that it touched his neck and fell in his eyes. He had a nice chest that she could see through the tight white t-shirt, and long legs from his faded black jeans. He looked fit for his role as King of Slytherin and a Quiditch Beater (He transferred to that position after he realized that he would never get his frustration out from chasing a snitch that he could never see except in the beginning of the game. Therefore he switched his position with the person who was always telling him where to go, Joseph Kimberly the Beater of the Slytherin Quiditch team.) As well as Head Boy, as much as she hated to admit it.  
  
"See something you like?" He asked with his Smirk© crossing his arms as he sat across from her in the compartment.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She said with a smirk rivaling his. They didn't get any more in as that was the moment Professors Snape and McGonagall decided to apparate into their compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like? You don't like? R&R! 


	3. Ch2 The New and The Switched

I only got one review! *Sniffs* rumplekitty16, thank you for being a dedicated reviewer. If more people don't review the story, I might just stop it. I don't care if it's a flame or a rave! Just R&R!!!!  
~PLAAWLOD!  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The New and The Switched  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I'm glad to see that the both of you are getting along nicely," Said McGonagall as the two of them looked up at their teachers and house representatives, respectably. "Now for all the little details of your upcoming year as Heads of the school. You will be sharing a common room and a bathroom, but will each have a personal bedroom. You common room is on the 2nd floor, left corridor. It is a painting of the both of you, so it shouldn't be hard to find. The password is 'Silent Flight' and you shall be able to change it once a month on an appointed date, only with the both of you present." She continued giving them a stern look.  
  
Snape took over with the explanations, "If you both read your letters you would have found the Head's Handbook and the instructions to memorize them. If you have not done so by now, I suggest that you do so while still on the train, which doesn't give you much time." He added looking out the window. It was starting to get dark, and they could see the faint outline of the castle in the distance. "We need to get going now to prepare for the feast, so I trust for you to hold up your responsibilities and get us through a safe year, without too much trouble. Goodbye." Both of the teachers apparated out of the compartment.  
  
Hermione faced Draco and started to pack up. "I need to change now. You can stay in here if you like. I'm going to go to the Head's Powder Room. No peek show!" She picked up her bag, turned on her tail, and entered the powder room. Draco couldn't help but sneak a look of her legs as she left the room. They were really long. 'Mmm. I wonder what it would be like to touch those legs? No! Bad thoughts. She's a mudblood for crying out loud!' She came back out in the uniform, looked like she was going to say something to him, but turned around and left the compartment.  
  
He just shrugged and took out his notebook to continue his work.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o--------------------------------oooooooooo---------------------- ---------o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
When their compartment door opened, Harry and Ron looked up in surprise. "Hermione!" They both chimed  
  
"It's great to see you again. How was your summer..." Their conversation started. They both looked good, she noted, Ron's height just topping Harry's, but Hermione taller than them all. It was the reason She and Ron had stopped dating wasn't it? Ron was intimidated of having a girlfriend taller than he was, so he had broken up with her. She had spent a night with the company of Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny after that break up and she was still shaky a few days afterwards.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione? Earth to Hermione, is anybody in there?" Ron tapped her head to get her out of the daze she was in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh no, I have to go find Malfoy. See you guys later!"  
  
969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I shall make this quick as I can see that all of you are clearly hungry, "he shot a glance at Ron who was fidgeting in his seat. "So I shall make this quick. There is a new teacher on our staff. Her name is Coach Steenport. She will be teaching P.E. and it has been added to the curriculum as it has come to the attention of many of out school governors, that students are spending too much time studying, and not enough time getting their energy out. You will notice next to Greenhouse 7 that there is a new building. This is the gymnasium. I think that I will keep it as a surprise, and let you look at it yourselves. As a last note, I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" At this there was a large amount of clapping while the two of them stood up to acknowledge their title.  
  
"Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp  
  
After the feast, both Hermione and Draco were walking to their dorm. They were walking in silence until they reached their entrance. The portrait of them was exquisite. It was almost like a photo, but they would never have posed for that scene. They were standing on a balcony, Hermione wearing a slimming green dress with a mandarin collar and no sleeves with silver snake bands up her arms, Draco wearing a fitted dark burgundy dress shirt with black leather pants that had a golden lion print on his bottom right pant leg, neither of them were wearing shoes.  
  
"Welcome, Draco and Hermione, we are sorry for the mix up, but the painter mixed up the two houses, so you are each wearing the other house's colors."  
  
Neither of them could respond. The painting had taken their breath away.  
  
'It looks just like me, and I have to admit that Granger looks pretty hot in my house colors' Draco thought to him self.  
  
Hermione was thinking along those same lines 'Sheesh louweesh! It's almost like a replica of me! I do have to admit that Malfoy does look a little more than halfway decent in my house colors though.'  
  
"Ahem! Are you going to stand there all night goggling at us or do you want to get some shut eye? Classes start tomorrow and you need to be up bright and early to get to class!" Said the Hermione painting crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
  
'Well, it still has the personality of Granger.' "Silent Flight" Draco said in a commanding voice. The portrait swung open to reveal a large gateway and their common room. If their eyes were goggling before, both of their jaws hit the floor at the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As punishment, I won't tell you what it looks like yet. You'll just have to wait until next chapter. The fastest way to get it is to R&R............ 


	4. Ch3 The New Environment

WOO HOO! Thank you soooooooooo much! I got so many reviews! A big thanks to happy-go-lucky-can-die, The-Dark-Rose-of-Insanity, dreamer-1014, rumplekitty16, and Dracos Princess1 for reviewing my story! Now, on with the show...  
  
Chapter 3: The New Environment  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged at the sight of the room. It was HUGE!!! The common room alone was probably the size of the Griffindor tower if you put all the levels laid out next to each other. It almost looked like a step down living room combined with a study room. The walls were a deep gray with a metallic look to them. There was a makeshift kitchen on the left side of the room with a Fridge and Freeze, a stove, food in cupboards, and a chopping table. The furniture in the common room symbolized their house colors with out looking like Christmas. There were two couches in the middle of the room with a large cherry wood coffee table in-between. The couches were one of a dark blood red and one of a dark forest green. There were bookcases lining the walls. There was a fireplace flush left next to the kitchen and two desks with each of their names engraved onto it flush right.  
  
At the back of the room, there was a large double staircase. After examining the common room, they went upstairs. There was a hallway when they reached the top and three doors lining it. The first one they saw when they got up there was the bathroom. They could tell because there was a metallic navy sign with the word "washroom" engraved in it in a cursive white script. On the left there was Draco's room and on the right there was Hermione's room. Draco's room had a silver plate in the shape of a dragon with his name engraved in what looked like his own signature in green. Hermione's had a golden volleyball looking shape with her signature in red. At either end of the hall way were 10 feet tall French windows with small, round balconies outside. On each balcony there were two lawn chairs (one a pale olive green and one a pale cherry red) and a cooler table in-between. There was also an overhanging to protect the balconies from any kind of weather.  
  
Hermione gave out a low whistle.  
  
"You can say that again," Draco murmured to nobody in particular.  
  
So she whistled again. He let out a small laugh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione went to go open the door to her room, but found that she couldn't. After hearing her cries of frustration for what seemed like the fiftieth time, he started on his way upstairs with a note that was put on the Fridge door with a magnet.  
  
"Hey! Granger! I think you might want to see this." He called as he walked downstairs. She looked short of temper, and he had to admit that the look that she gave him when she was upset was very close to a seductive scary one.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" He just handed her the paper, still looking in at her eyes, before turning away to go back downstairs where his latest book, The Fifth Quarter, was waiting for him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I hope this finds you settling comfortably into your new abode for the rest of the school year. I'm sure that you will find this letter very helpful, as you will not be able to enter your bedchambers with out it. As you may have noticed, if you try to open the door from the doorknob, it will shock you (Hermione shook out her numb hand "Now he tells me"). The only way to open the door is by fingerprint and password. You will each notice that you name plate opens from the top to reveal a dark black spot. For the first time to register your fingerprint, hold a finger of your choice from your wand hand to the black spot for 10 seconds. After that allotted amount of time, your fingerprint will be etched in the black spot in your metallic house color. Please remember which finger you use, because once you replace you nameplate to it's proper position, the gold etching will disappear until the nest time you decide to open your door. After replacing your nameplate, simply say a password into to the figure of your nameplate, and enter your room. Don't worry; it's easier afterwards, for you only need to hold your finger for about two seconds the rest of the time.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Headmaster Dumbledor  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After she had finished reading the letter, she folded it and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Let's get this over with then." She lifted up her nameplate and held her index finger to the dark spot on her door. She started to count to ten, but before she reached 9 her finger turned gold, so she withdrew her hand. She saw her fingerprint etched in the black area, shrugged, and replaced her nameplate.  
  
'Now to decide a password. Books? No, to obvious. It needed to be something that Malfoy would never consider. Death eater? Nah, just a little too overboard.' Then she took a second look at her nameplate 'Aha! That's just the thing.'  
  
"Pool Serpent" She said to her nameplate. She heard her lock unclick, so she stepped forward, wary of the doorknob, and opened the door.  
  
'Jeeze, they must have had a really big budget for all of this.' She was speechless once again. Her room was painted a purple-dark blue, and had a Queen size bed at the side of the room, up against the wall. There was a long dresser with 8 drawers in it and a large rectangular mirror at the foot of her bed, so that the length of the bed and the length of the dresser were up against the wall to her left. There were two smaller nightstands next to each other on the same wall that the door was on. The wall directly in front of her had two fairly large windows on it. There was a desk in-between the two and a chest with a long cushion on top of it right underneath the closest window to her, which happened to be the one on the right. The wall to the right of her, or rather right in front of her, had a closet covered by fold away shutters closer to the windows and a hanging rug of a lion sitting on a rock in the moonlight closer to her.  
  
Upon closer inspection, it seemed that if you pulled the rug back there was a tunnel that led to the Griffindor common room and that she had to do the same procedure with the rug door from the outside that she had to do with her normal door (which was good, so that Harry or Ron wouldn't be able to sneak up on her in the middle of the night.) She made this password 'lion rock' as she couldn't think of anything else. She also used her pinky this time.  
  
After visiting Harry and Ron, she returned to her room to go to bed. After slipping into her tank top with her name printed on it with a blue music note behind it and her blue SweeTarts PJ bottoms she went over to her bed and was woken up a little more after looking at the bedding. It was her duvet from home with matching shams. ("I was going to put these on later, but I'll make sure to leave a sickle out for the house elf." So she put a not out to thank that house elf with a sickle next to it.) The sheets were a silk blue and it had a fuzzy purple blanket as well.  
  
After taking it all in once more, she climbed into bed and went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After reading for a good half hour. Draco decided to go upstairs and get some of his beauty sleep. He remembered Dumbledoor's instructions after being shocked by his own doorknob. He lifted up his silver dragon nameplate and held his middle finger there until he saw it glow a golden color. He had already decided on a password.  
  
"Shalom"  
  
It was something that his father would never approve of, and it was something so random that nobody would ever think of his password. He gave one last sweep with his eyes of the hallway and downstairs before proceeding into his room, but what he saw caused him to stop in the doorway.  
  
His room had a black and white pattern that looked similar to a piano, an instrument that he played. His room layout was almost the same as Hermione's. He had a Quidditch trunk instead of a chest; the rug was a big target (so that he could practice his beater skills) that stayed strait when it wasn't him that was touching it that led to the Slytherin common room, and he had two smaller mirrors instead of 1 rectangular one. He used his middle finger again when it came to the common room and he made his password 'target duck' incase anyone was able to get in.  
  
After making a visit to his old common room and narrowly escaping Pansy's view (for she is a vile, vile girl) he made his way back to his room where he changed into his PJ pants of black with silver fire with no shirt (*Drool*) and made his way to his bed. Where he lifted one eyebrow, impressed with the taste of whoever designed the room, as they clearly knew him well. The comforter was a Zebra print (so as not to clash with the rest of the room, the blanket a fuzzy light green, and eye illusion circles (the ones where they overlap and become different colors) of forest green underneath.  
  
Satisfied with his new environment he went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Like? Don't like? R&R P.S: Shalom has three different meanings in Hebrew ~ Hello, Goodbye, and Peace. I haven't figured out which one I should use for him though...yet. NEW POLL! You review, you decide! What meaning should I use? Also, feel free to comment if I'm going into too much detail or something. I was just trying to paint a picture so that y'all can see what I see in my head. Also Also, tell me if you like the designing of such so I know what to do with the bathroom for when they wake up in the morning...  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Ch4 What Are We Wearing!

A big thank you to EVERYBODY for reviewing! I'm now up to 26 reviews! YAY! I'm soooo sorry to everyone for not updating in a long time. I've had so much work and been in so many shows recently. Anywho…

For the poll results (drum roll please stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp clang! )

Shalom will mean Peace. Thank you for your contributions!

Also, I have a simple disclaimer to make since one of my reviewers, jillian, mentioned one of the books in my chapters, I will say it now that while the titles are from real books, they are used fictionally. Another words, I have no clue who they are by.

I'm also disappointed that more of you did not make any requests as to how the bathroom should look except for, happy-go-lucky-can-die. Therefore, I shall use her request. If you ever want anything done in the story, all you have to do is ask. I might not honor it, but most of the time I will.

Just another note, I'm making the PE class for 7th years only, since it would be too hard to figure it out with all the other years.

I know that the last few chapters have been a little bit boring so far, but this chapter it is going to get better. I was going to put a summary here, but I think that I'll just let you all read it yourselves.

One last note- I'm sorry if I don't update as often, but I have finals coming up and a whole bunch of choir performances too, so it's going to be hard to balance it all out. But have no fear, faithful readers! I am here!

On with the show…

Ch.4 –

When Hermione woke up the nest morning, it took her a while until she realized where she was. She smiled and snuggled down into her bed and sleepily looked over at her alarm clock and almost screamed.

Actually, she did.

"What the hell! I set this thing to go off at _5:30_! It's now _5:36_! How am I going to get ready in time? Stop spending time talking to yourself Hermione, and get in that shower!" Even though she wasn't a morning person, when it came to school, she was so dedicated that she didn't care what time she had to get up in order to get everything done on time.

With this, she jumped out of bed and sped to her closet, grabbed her clothes and underclothes, and sped to the bathroom. As she entered the hall, she realized that she had no idea how to access the bathroom. She cautiously touched the handle and found that it flashed green and let her in.

"That was easy." She muttered to herself before opening the door to what looked like a modern art museum that was molded into a bathroom. While it wasn't a surprise to her anymore, it was the biggest bathroom that she had ever seen! She thought that it was strange that there was so much space in-between the three rooms in the hall, but now she knew why. It was orange, purple, blue, green, white and black, but strangely they didn't clash like someone would think that they would. The shower was about half as wide as her bed and the spout was only visible on the top of the shower. There was a purple target shape going towards the drain and the walls were alternately tiled either blue or white. The bathtub was neon green striped with orange taps. In fact, all of the taps in the room were orange. The sink and the john were black.

She really didn't have time to examine the rest of the room, so she took her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, and hopped into the shower to prepare for the day.

"Mmm. There's nothing like the smell of raspberries and mint to wake you up in the morning."

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of a shower and singing in the connecting room. After listening for a few seconds, he rolled out of bed and with a cat's grace walked over to his trunk to get clothing. He was about to put on "normal" clothes when he remembered that it was the first day of school and had to put on the uniform; not that it made him look bad. After getting dressed he noticed that his clothes had started to change. 

"What the…" he just stared at himself as his clothes changed from the dark slacks and white polo into a gray T-shirt with the Hogwarts crest and green loose shorts.

"Ok, maybe they changed the uniform this year? No, they would have told me that…" He started muttering to himself about why they would do this and not inform him, the HEAD BOY!

Suddenly, a scroll popped out of thin air. It explained a lot considering it was his schedule for the year and he had PE first thing in the morning everyday. It also had the list of prefects and their patrol duty and noticed that he only had one on Sunday evenings with Hermione.

"Well, as much as I don't like patrolling with her, I guess I should just go along with it. I mean I don't get the 3 times a week like last year!" Laughing to himself he left the room to go down to breakfast.

* * *

Hermione was rushing to get everything done on time, but was stopped short when she noticed in her mirror that her uniform had somehow changed into a gray T-shirt with the school crest and red shorts. Confused, she was about to go and change into her uniform, which would set back her schedule YET AGAIN, so she would have to not revise her charms notebook into a perfect rectangle page by page and redo her noted from last year by hand so that there were no mistakes, and…

She was ranting in her head about why she wasn't going to have time for anything when a scroll appeared out of thin air. It turned out to be a schedule, the same as Draco's. It made sense for them to be together in all of their classes so that they would have no claims about more responsibility than the other.

Noticing that Charms wasn't until Thursday anyways, she put her notebook away and headed down to breakfast.

* * *

(Should I stop here? Nah that would be mean…)

* * *

As it turned out, every 7th year had PE first thing in the morning, so each was wondering why they had the same stuff on (except for shorts, which were done by house) when Coach Steenport stood up to make an announcement.

"Attention all PE goers! You may have noticed by now that you are all wearing a new addition to the school uniform, a PE uniform! (She's a very sarcastic person, trust me) You don't have to worry about paying for them or cleaning them or even changing back into your normal clothes! They're Crazy Nile's ever-changing uniform and will change back into what you were wearing at 7 this morning right after you leave the gym. (Neville runs out of the room suddenly realizing that he woke up this morning already dressed) Normally they will only change once you get to the gym, but I thought it would be a little fun to show off to your classmates before we began the course. Now make sure you eat a good breakfast because I'm not letting you off because it's the first day of school!"

With that speech done, she sat down and continued as if nothing had happened. The great hall was in a frenzy eating a good breakfast and rushing to get to their first class on time.

For once…

* * *

Review People! NEW POLL! Since no one came through for me the first time, I'll give you one last chance before I stop the polls. What do you want to be the first sport? Water Polo or Basketball? Also, I'm open to any tips any of you want to give me on how you think the gym should look. The faster you review, the faster I update! 


	6. Ch5 First Day of Class

I'm so sad! I only got one review! Well THANK YOU to black colour vision for being my only reviewer. (BTW, I'm not a gym perv, thank you very much humph!)

Anyways, since no one answered the poll, I'll just decide for you. Incase you were wondering, this is going to be the last time that I involve you guys until I just stop all the polls! PLEEEEEEASE review and post a poll vote!

One more A/N: I am going to be throwing in new characters and situations, so I've also decided that I'm not going to go by the original fic request guide that I had started with. I'm still going to have some of them, just probably not all (also considering that I lost my print up of the instructions… well… you know…)

Moving on…

Ch.5 First Day of Class

* * *

Hermione, excited about the new class, ate a healthy breakfast, at which Harry and Ron were amazed at, since she rarely ate anything during breakfast. 

"So, I take it that you know what's coming up?" Harry said while also eating some poached eggs on toast.

"Well, lets just say that I'm ready for just about anything she can throw at me."

"Literally of figuratively?"

"Wait. WHO is going to throw WHAT at you?" Ron said, utterly confused, "If someone even TRIES to hurt you I wont be responsible for my actions." Ending in a heroic pose with one foot on his chair and one fist over his chest with his head in the air.

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and cracked up.

Draco was contemplating to himself about what he was going to do to make this new teacher's life hell when his attention was grabbed by Granger and Potter's loud outburst of laughter.

"What the hell? What are they so happy about? I'm about to go into a class I've never heard of with a wacko teacher and the golden three, along with every other person in my year, and they're LAUGHING? So nice of them to think of others who have no need to hear their screeching at this time of day…" He started muttering (again) to himself about inconsiderate fools and how the world was out to get him this morning.

20 minuets later Hermione walked into the gym with her friends behind her. She was amazed at the sight that beheld her.

The gym was a HUGE room with a basketball court taking up most of the room and bleachers to either side. At the back of the gym there was an equipment room. Upon closer observation of the floor, it seemed that whatever sport you were going to play, the lines changed for that sport (so that there was no annoying multicolored floor). The hoops also changed into nets or goals depending on what sport.

They were the first ones there so they looked at all of this wonder with only one other person in the room – Coach Steenport.

"Aha! We have our first arrivers! Now, tell me, honestly, what sports have you played, if any, for how long, and what your name is."

"Ron, Quidditch, since I was 8"

"Harry, Quidditch, since I was 11, muggle PE since I was 6"

"Hermione, Basketball and Soccer (A/N: I know it's called foot ball in England, but let's put it in USA terms for now) since age 9, Water polo and swimming for life" She ended with a very satisfied grin on her face. Harry and Ron looked at her with shock on their faces.

"You play sports?" "What are those?" "How come you never told us?" "Are those real?" The rounds of questions were answered with a simple smile on her face.

"I see," Coach's interest said perking up, "Since you are Head Girl, and you seem to have quite a bit of experience in muggle sports, would you mind assisting me with class?

"No problem."

* * *

After procrastinating for as long as he could, Draco finally entered the Gym to the fascination of his eyes and ears. Never had their entire grade been isolated in one place without there being some form of trouble. Draco was asked the questions that everybody was asked when they came in, simply stated that he was Head Boy and doesn't do Muggle sports before he went and joined his friends on the stands.

After waiting for Draco to take his seat, since he was the last one, all the lines disappeared from off of the floor except for the tip off circle the Coach was standing in (I'm just going to call her Coach from now on). Everybody's attention was directed at her, and no one had to be shushed for everybody was anxiously anticipating what was coming next.

"Good Morning class"

"Good Morning Coach"

"Now, as opposed to doing all the boring stuff that's required in warming up before class, you all will just be warmed up before class. You all might have felt physically different when you walked in the room, and that is because you are now warmed up. Those of you who play sports might not have noticed it because of the constant condition you keep your bodies in. Speaking of which, I am very disappointed in the number of muggle sports that any of you have participated in. If you have participated in muggle sports before, and no, muggle PE doesn't count, please stand up."

Hermione stood up proud, before she noticed that no one else was standing. It seemed that as much as some of her other friends were fans of muggle sports, none of them had actually participated. Then she felt a little bit nervous.

"Ah, Hermione. Just who I was looking for. Could you come down here please?"

After some whispering between the two Hermione had a huge grin on her face and went to the storage room and brought out an orange ball looking thing, at least to Draco that's what it looked like. All the lights in the room suddenly went on and Hermione bounced the ball once.

Looking on in fascination, Draco noticed her changing into a black jersey top with the word WILDCAT across the front with a picture of a nicely done cathead, and the number 41 on the back, all in blue but outlined in white. He also noticed that the lines on the floor were coming back and two hoops had appeared out of nowhere. One has to realize that Draco has never seen anything like this before so, he was very confused.

"What is all of this?" He suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Ah, Draco, just the other person I was looking for! Could you please come down here as well?" He suddenly noticed Coach in black pants and a black and white striped shirt and a whistle around her neck.

He went down to the floor level and was shocked when Hermione passed the ball to his chest, which he caught before noticing that he too was changing. He had a neon green jersey with the word Slytherin on the front as well as a serpent in the shape of an S and the number 13 on his back, all in white outlined in black. His what the expression faded into one of fear as he noticed Hermione running at him with her eyes clearly set on the ball.

Not being an idiot and WANTING to get hurt, he threw the ball back at her which she caught bounced on the ground (which he later found out was called dribbling) and shot it in one of the baskets before catching it again, running to the other side of the court, this time zigzagging, shooting it in the other basket, and sprinting back towards Coach where she stopped and spun the ball on one finger, much to the amazement of everybody.

Draco just stood and stared.

* * *

"Did I do OK?" Hermione worriedly whispered to Coach.

Suddenly the whole crowd burst out in cheers and applause.

"I'd say so" Coach smiled back at her, "So…who's up next? Draco! How about you give it a shot?"

* * *

Draco stiffened but walked towards Coach anyways. Hermione passed the ball to him and he missed it completely. Some people in the stands giggled, but after a glare, they were silent. He picked up the ball and bounced it up and down like he saw Granger had. After doing it a few times he looked up at everybody as if to say, "See I can do this" when he saw Hermione get an evil look on her face. Draco started to walk towards the basket to get away from her, but apparently that wasn't the case as she came up to him, right in from of him, and stood there in a stance that Draco read as defense. Not wanting to show that he was intimidated, he lifted up the ball and threw it at the hoop – except that Granger blocked it first. The people in the stands giggled again.

"What do you think your doing Granger?"

"Playing defense. You'd better practice if you want to get to be anything like me." With that said she threw the ball at his chest and let him shoot it. He actually made it, surprisingly enough.

"Well, I might actually have some competition here." Granger said with a smirk on her face.

"Let's see then."

"One on One?"

Draco, not understanding the language nodded and followed Granger as she walked towards Coach.

"I'm going to show him a little something in a one on one match, that he approved of."

Coach nodded, told the class what was going to happen, and walked towards the middle of the court where the circle on the ground was.

"Well Malfoy?" She said expectantly.

He gulped and went up to the circle not wanting to be defeated by a girl and a Mud blood. So he smirked back at her.

* * *

"Bloody Hell! This is going to be amazing!" Ron exclaimed from his seat.

"Well let's watch then!" Harry said, trying to calm him down to watch the first game of the year.

Coach declared a five-minuet game and threw the ball in the air. Hermione must not have prepared Draco for it at all since he stood there stupidly as Hermione jumped, caught the ball and started running towards Draco's side of the court. Draco just stood there watching her as she went, made a shot, and heard the whistle.

"He looks like such an idiot. Even I've figured out that you have to get the ball before the other person does, and I'm not even playing!"

Coach seemed to be telling him this as he quickly got the idea and ran up to Hermione. Since she had already made the shot, she passed it to him. He ran down the court with the ball under his arm and threw it at the basket, not making it.

Coach blew her whistle again and everybody started cracking up. Even Hermione was laughing so hard that she was doubled over.

"God damn it Granger!" Draco said angrily as he realized that she had set him up to make a fool of himself in front of the entire grade.

"Well, we could always postpone…" She said with a look of innocence.

"Your on, Granger, as soon as I learn how to play this stupid sport."

Coach, wanting to break up the coming fight, quickly intervened. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Draco. Why don't we have the rest of the class try out some exercises and learn the rules. That way you can all be prepared for some games that are coming up soon.

"Fine." Draco said as he stormed back to his seat.

* * *

Soon the whole class was split up into pairs, all with jerseys on. They learned how to dribble, how to pass, how to shoot, how to defend, and what the fouling rules were.

Everybody in the class was excited when they left class that day talking about what they had learned and what a fool Draco had made out of himself.

"Draco, Hermione, I would like you to stay after for just a second."

They both left their friends and went up to her

"I would just like to let you know that as Head boy and girl, that you have access to all aspects of the gym at any point you want. So I expect both of you to clean up also. This responsibility will be taken away from you if you do not keep the place clean."

They both nodded and left.

* * *

Review people! Any suggestions? Any flames? I don't care! Just review! 


End file.
